Transformers: MYTH BUSTED!
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: Ever wondered something about the transformers? Ever wondered if there was someway you could find out if was true? Well, now you can! With the new and improved thingamajig! Now with 2% less spam
1. Chapter 1

Susan: Hello, mates! My name's Susan and I live in the outback  
*crickets* Okay, not really. But today, I was so bored, I decided to check out some of the common myths you fans have on the transformers. *pats pocket* And I'm gonna record it all on this camera here

Wheeliefan101: Oh, a few quick things, please no slash, swearing, or the abuse of donuts

Susan: Uh, who are you an' when did you get here?

Wheeliefan101: I was never here *squinty eyes* *starts to fade into nothing* *whispering* Like a ninja!

Susan: 0_0 O...kay...  
Anyway, you know what to do! Send in your questions, and I'll give you answers! *grabs vine* Until next time, this Susan Parks, saying *swings on vine then slams into tree* ...oh mah leg...


	2. Chapter 2

**Susan: Guess who's back!**

**Wheeliefan101: Clint Eastwood?**

**Susan: *headslap* Quit joking around, I only have you hear to disclaim**

**Wheeliefan101: TT^TT Wheeliefan101 does not own transformers or intend this for offense**  
***sulks away* I hope you're happy...**

**Susan: Yes. Yes I am. Now let's roll the footage for the Myths Busted!**

*a fuzzy screen is all that is seen before it turns and slowly comes into focus, showing Optimus Prime of G1 and Optimus Prime of Prime sitting in a table with Susan*

Susan: Hello Optimus *nods* Optimus *nods*

TFP Optimus: Hello Susan. May I ask as to what is the nature of this occasion?

Susan: *blinks* What?

G1 Optimus: He means why are we here

Susan: Oh! Well, you see, my...FRIEND wanted to know, why is it that in your series *gestures to G1 OP* the thing that...er...supports your life is called a laser core, but in YOUR series *points to TFP OP* it's called a spark?

G1 Optimus: Well it's obviously a lasercore. My friend here *puts arm around TFP Optimus* just got a little mixed up

TFP Optimus: *moves away from G1 OP's arm and glares* I believe it is YOU who is in error. When we established the names for the Cybertronian anatomy in the meeting, we agreed on SPARK

G1 Optimus: Ha ha ha, no. I remember and we specifically agreed on "laser core"

TFP Optimus: We DID agree on spark but perhaps your old proccessor was malfunctioning!

G1 Optimus: *squinty eyed glare* Are you saying I'm old?

Susan: *nervous laugh* Hey, c'mon now guys. There's no need to fight...

TFP Optimus: *crosses arms definatly* You said it, not me

G1 Optimus: WHY YOU LITTLE-*tackles TFP OP*

*screen shakes from the force*

Susan: *jumps up* Guys! Please!

TFP Optimus: WE HAD SPARK FIRST! *begins wrestling with G1 OP*

G1 Optimus: Our show came out first! *punches TFP OP*

TFP Optimus: WE IMPROVED IT! *flips G1 Optimus over his shoulder*

G1 Optimus: *gasp* YOU ***BLEEP* *BLEEP***ING ***BLEEP*** OF A ***BLEEP***!

Susan: Can't we all just get along?

TFP Optimus: SPARK!

G1 Optimus: LASER CORE!

TFP Optimus: SPARK!

G1 Optimus: LASER CORE!

TFP Optimus: SPARK!

G1 Optimus: LASER CORE!

Susan: STOP!

*flying shrapnel hits camera, making the screen go fuzzy*

*camera clears up and shows upclose of Susan's face, underneath the table*

*in background*

G1 Optimus: LASER CORE!

*crash*

TFP Optimus: SPARK!

*smash*

Susan: So there you have it, Azul the blue!

** ~~~MYTH BUSTED~~~ **

Susan: Hey, Skywarp?

Skywarp: What do YOU want, human?

Susan: I just wanna know, do you play *pulls out Rugby ball from behind her back* RUGBY?!

Skywarp: ...no

Susan: What? Why not? D:

Skywarp: Why would *I* bother to play Earth games?

Susan: *evil smile*

*outside, five minutes later*...

Susan: Okay. Seekers vs. Dinobots. *pulls out piece of paper* Ahem. Here are the rules: number one-

Grimlock: Me Grimlock need no stupid rules! Me Grimlock get ball! *charges*

Susan: No! Wait! D:

Skywarp: *attempts to stop Grimlock* Oh no you don't!

Dinobots: *run over Skywarp*

Skywarp: ...*not moving*

Susan: ...Skywarp?

Skywarp: ...

Susan: Are you okay?

Skywarp: OH ***BLEEP*** IT ***BLEEP***ING HURTS SO ***BLEEP***ING BAD! *dark glare* This is all your fault, human...

Susan: M-mine?

Skywarp: *aims blaster at her*

Susan: *grabs me and puts me in front of her* BLAME HER, NOT ME! DX

Author: O_O Wait, wha-*gets shot by Skywarp*

Susan: *nods* There's the inside scoop, Tinyterror!

**~~~MYTH BUSTED~~~**

Susan: *in closet* Hello, I'm hiding here to find out our third myth and-oh! Someone's coming!

Shrapnel: Bombshell (shell, shell)! Where's the rum (rum, rum)?!

Bombshell: What's rum?

Shrapnel: The liquid needed to power up my newest machine (ine, ine)!

Bombshell: Hey, being the evil scientist is MY thing! D:

Shrapenl: Oh, suck it up (up, up)! Do you know where it is?

Bombshell: Yeah, over there! ^_^ *points to Kickback*

Kikcback: *holding bottles of rum* My precious...no one touches precious...

Shrapnel: ...you wanna get it from him (him him)?

Bombshell: No, I'm good

Susan: And yet another myth busted. Hope it satisfied, Kuro Rotasu!

Bombshell: What was that noise?

Shrapnel: *opens closet door* A human (man,man)! Spying on us (us, us)!

Bombshell: EW! EW! A HUMAN! SQUISH IT! SQUISH. IT!

Shrapnel: *raises pede to stomp on Susan*

Susan: o.O" Uh oh *grabs me and puts me in her place* Again, all the author's fault! Bye! *runs away*

Author: What is going o-*gets squished*

**~~~MYTH BUSTED~~~**

Susan: *following behind Optimus' trailer on tricycle* Hi *pant pant* guys! I normally WOULD be be riding my bike but it was mangled by some giant insects :s  
Wonder who did that... ~_^  
Anyway, Optimus is going to battle and he should soon transform, allowing his trailer to-

Optimus: *stops* Did you hear something?

Susan: *dives into bushes*

Optimus: Hm... *continues driving*

Susan: *gets back on trike* The battle is coming up soon...I can see shots being fired...OH % &$! *swerves to avoid shot*

Shot: *keeps flying*

*meanwhile, where I was at*...

Me: *limping to hospital* Wait...what is that? *squints eyes at shot* o.O That's not g-*gets shot at*

*back with Susan*...

Optimus: Autobots, transform!

Susan: Yes. YES! He's going to do it!

Optimus: *transforms*

Susan: EEEEEEEE! *begins bouncing with excitement* XD

Trailer: *begins to fall back*

Susan: YES! GIVE ME THE POWER! COME TO ME, MY-*sees trailer is going very fast and doesn't look like it's gonna stop anytime soon* o.O Oh $&#...*gets run over* -_-  
~~~MYTH NOT-YET-BUSTED~~~

**Wheeliefan101: Hope you liked it peoples! :D**  
**And in response to your reviews...**

**_Stormflyer Electro:_**** Yes, it IS awesome! (I hope) Glad to have made this story interesting! :D**

**_The Warrior of Hope:_**** Thank you, glad to make you laugh! X3**

**_Azul the blue:_**** Myth's answer? G1 Optimus and TFP Optimus couldn't agree on a name**

**_Tinyterror:_**** Myth's answer? No, and thanks to Susan they probably never will. Sorry :C**

**Susan: Hey! I'm right here, y'know!**

**Wheeliefan101: Oh, I know...**

**_Autobotgirl2234:_**** Thank you! Hope this one was also awesome! X3**

**_Kuro Rotasu:_**** Myth's answer? Because Kickback hoards it**

**_Saphael:_**** Thank you. Didn't know I had such a fan ^\\^**

**Susan: Oh, just get on with it!**

**Wheeliefan101: *glares and sticks out tongue* You're just jealous...**  
**Er, anyway...**

**_Saphael:_**** Myth's answer? Undetermined**  
**FOR NOW. But never fear! For Susan will soon figure it out!**

**Susan: I will? :s**

**Wheeliefan101: *nod and evil smile* Eeyup**

**Susan: *groan* X(**

**Wheeliefan101: Read, review, and ask for your myths to be busted!**


End file.
